supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 0
Synopsis for "Every End Has A Beginning" In the last days of Krypton, Jor-El had taken an "enviro-pod", a special transport of his own creation, to investigate Krypton's core. His research on the underground have confirmed his suspicion: Krypton is dying from within. As he continues down the underground tunnel, Jor-El finds a hole covered with a mysterious liquid. Jor-El realizes the liquid in fact an acid-based lifeform that tries to break through the enviro-pod. Knowing that his life is in danger, Jor-El returns to the surface, forsaking his research. As he returns to the research center, Jor-El plans to return, but the technicians reply that the he will need clearance from the Science Council. Later, Jor-El visits his former science teacher, Kra-Hu, at the Core Central Complex. He asks Kra-Hu to convince the Council to give him another chance to return to Krypton's core. Kra-Hu answers that he will try, but for now, perhaps Jor-El should return home and spend more time with his wife. Jor-El returns home, still at a loss about Krypton's pending death. Fortunately, his wife Lara comforts him, revealing that she is pregnant. Jor-El is overjoyed by the news, but suddenly, an explosion breaks through Kryptonopolis. As he goes to investigate, Jor-El discovers that everyone in the Core Central Complex, including Kra-Hu, have been killed in the explosion. In that moment, a group of Jor-El's former classmates from the Omniversity, led by a former school-rival Arana, enter the El house and take Lara hostage. Lara breaks free from her captors, as she used to be a soldier in the military. As their assailants are temporarily distracted, Jor-El and Lara try to escape. Arana calls for backup: a group of the Eradicator's soldiers. The squad leader, Bnu-Or, reveals that the Eradicator knows about Krypton's "Grand End" and wants Jor-El dead to prevent that information to be revealed ahead of time. Jor-El activates a Phantom Zone projector, banishing Bnu-Or and the other soldiers to the Phantom Zone. Arana reveals that the Eradicator set up a Doomsday cult, saying that his goal is not the end of Krypton, but the end of everything. When Arana tries to shoot Jor-El, Lara stabs her with a spear, although she does not hit her in the major organs. However, Arana commits suicide, but not before telling Jor-El to reveal Krypton's fate to Lara. After Arana's death, Jor-El tells Lara that Krypton is doomed. Meanwhile, Superman stands on a nearby rooftop, revealing that he had watched everything from afar. Meanwhile, on the apex of Mount Rao, a mysterious creature emerges. This creature holds a large horn and plays a tune that can be heard everywhere. This act claims the creature's life, but not before revealing his plan. Krypton' fate has been altered, and a dying planet has been given a second chance at life. The creature was just a herald who had summoned his master: the Oracle. Appearing in "Every End Has A Beginning" Featured Characters *Jor-El Supporting Characters *Lara Lor-Van *Kra-Hu *Kal-El Villains *Arana (Dies in This Issue) *Bnu-Or Other Characters *'The Herald' (Dies in This Issue) Locations *Krypton **Kryptonopolis ***'Core Central Complex' **'Mount Rao' Items *Phantom Zone Projector *'Horn of Confluence' Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-every-end-has-a-beginning/37-358829/ Superman (Vol 3) 00